The Magic Words
by Kei Dysis
Summary: "Dua puluh tiga tahun. Selama itu aku tidak bersamamu."/"I'll go with you. But … say the magic words first."/Prequel of Gelato
**Naruto** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Magic Words** **-** **Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image - Owner**

 **Cover Editor - Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **Inspired by :**

 **Sunshine Becomes You** **-** **Ilana Tan**

 **Loving Jack - Nora Roberts**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **11/09/2014 – 05/04/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Keterkejutan total tampak membayang nyata di wajah Hinata. Dengan kedua mata membulat lebar, Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang kaku. Begitu terpaku hingga kesulitan bernapas normal.

 _Apa … aku sedang bermimpi?_

"Aku ingin kopi."

Suara itu mengalun datar, menyayupkan bunyi rinai hujan di luar apartemen yang sebelumnya mendominasi pendengaran Hinata. Namun Hinata masih bergeming. Masih mendongakkan kepala sambil menatap tertegun ke arah sosok yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membalut sempurna tubuhnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pria itu berbalik, memandang Hinata dengan sorot tajam di sepasang netra jelaga yang familier, dengan guratan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sudah begitu dihapal Hinata selama hampir dua minggu ini.

Kesadaran kemudian melingkupi Hinata perlahan-lahan. Dan kesadaran itu … tanpa bisa dicegah, membuat Hinata justru melengkungkan bibirnya. Lengkungan bahagia yang sudah dua hari ini tak tampak lagi eksistensinya di hidup Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh seperti itu? Cepat buatkan aku kopi!"

Hinata mengerjap sekali, lalu spontan bangkit berdiri. Alih-alih langsung melangkah menuju pintu keluar seperti seharusnya, Hinata kembali diam membisu, sementara bibirnya masih belum bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang kini ingin Hinata lontarkan untuk pria di hadapannya itu, namun … ia tidak bisa. Seolah kemampuan berbicaranya mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Hilang. Tak berbekas.

"Sshh. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Hyuuga, jika tidak ingin aku mencekikmu. Aku butuh kopiku, jadi cepatlah kau pergi ke dapur."

Hinata kembali mengerjap. Senyumnya ikut memudar cepat. Ditundukkannya kepala, lantas mendengus pelan. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu, Hinata memilih segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Langkah Hinata seketika terhenti, tepat ketika dirinya ingin memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya. Sesaat Hinata ragu, namun akhirnya Hinata memutar kepala, dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke sudah berbaring menelungkupkan badan di atas ranjang pria itu sendiri.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

"Kau tidak seharusnya di sini," Hinata bergumam rendah di antara suara derai hujan yang masih menguasai Dublin. "Kau seharusnya masih di Kinsale sekarang. Bukan di sini."

Sasuke mendengus sambil menerima secangkir kopi yang disodorkan Hinata. "Ini apartemenku. Jadi kau tidak—" Sasuke membisu. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika aroma kopi semakin menerjang indra penciumannya dengan nyalang. Perlahan-lahan disesapnya cairan hitam pahit itu sembari memejamkan mata. " _Damn it_!"

Hinata mengernyit samar saat geraman kasar itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Baiklah. Sudah cukup! Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya ia membuatkan kopi untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah membuang napas yang ditahannya diam-diam, Hinata kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan langsung melangkah menjauh.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Pencuri kecil?"

Seketika Hinata berhenti. _Apa katanya tadi?_ _Pencuri kecil?_

"Cepat kembali kemari!"

Mendengar nada perintah itu lagi, Hinata pun menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Lalu dibaliknya badan sambil tersenyum manis. "Asal kau tahu, Tuan Arsitek yang Terhormat, ini sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam, dan itu berarti syarat yang kauajukan dua minggu yang lalu sudah selesai kulakukan. Tinggal kau saja yang belum melunasi janjimu. Jadi, kau sama sekali sudah tak punya hak lagi untuk memerintahku. Lagipula aku harus kembali tidur, karena besok pagi aku sudah harus pergi dari sini dan kembali ke Jepang."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi semudah itu." Dengan enggan Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dekat tempatnya duduk. Sembari menyeringai samar, dipandangnya Hinata dengan satu alis terangkat. "Tidak ketika aku tahu kau merindukanku, _Sunny Place_."

Hinata membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar, seiring rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, sial! Betapa ia merindukan panggilan dengan nada mengejek itu! "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku yakin kau sudah gila!"

Sasuke sekali lagi mendengus, kemudian mengedikkan dagunya ke satu direksi. "Lihatlah ke cermin!"

"A-apa—" Hinata menoleh ke objek yang dimaksud Sasuke, dan sontak mengatupkan rahang. Napasnya tercekat. Terlalu tertegun dengan apa yang kini dipantulkan oleh sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

Ia … benar-benar melupakan yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau berani melakukannya," Sasuke bergumam pelan, dengan nada seduktif yang lamat-lamat mewarnai suara maskulinnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba mengering. Ketika baru saja Hinata ingin membalas godaan Sasuke itu, sepasang lengan sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang, mengubah posisinya hingga benar-benar menghadap cermin. Ketertegunan pun kian garang menyerang Hinata.

"Melihat bagaimana kau diam-diam mencuri kemejaku dan kini sedang memakainya, bahkan ketika tadi mendapatimu tidur di kamarku," bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di satu telinga Hinata, "bisa kuasumsikan kau telah kehilangan segala alasan yang kaumiliki sebelumnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita. Dan … itu berarti misimu juga telah gagal, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, mengerjap lambat, kemudian menggeleng samar. "Tidak. Aku masih memiliki satu alasan."

Gumaman datar nan hampa Hinata itu spontan membuat Sasuke berubah waspada. Jenis suara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Sasuke dengar dari bibir mungil wanita muda itu. Dilepasnya rangkulan tangan dari pundak Hinata, namun tatapan mata Sasuke tetap mengamati manik _lilac_ Hinata melalui cermin. "Baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. Melalui pandangan mata, Sasuke menuntut penjelasan akan ucapan Hinata itu.

"Bukankah kau juga tidak menyukai perjodohan sialan ini? Kau bahkan mengatakan akan dengan senang hati memaksa orangtuamu membatalkan pertunangan kita, dan juga membantuku meyakinkan orangtuaku untuk tak lagi mengharapkanku mau menikahimu, hanya jika aku bersedia menjadi pelayan rumahmu selama dua minggu."

Hinata kembali membisu setelah rentetan kalimat itu berhasil ia ucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas, namun sesak di dadanya belum kunjung menghilang. Panas di matanya justru mulai muncul di saat yang tidak Hinata inginkan.

Keterdiaman masih melingkupi Sasuke meski beberapa detik sudah terlewati, dan itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata semakin yakin kalau tadi Sasuke hanya menggodanya. Kembali menggodanya seperti yang sudah pernah beberapa kali pria Uchiha itu lakukan padanya selama dua minggu ini.

Sebelum benar-benar menjadi gila, Hinata berusaha menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, lalu beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju pintu keluar.

"Halo, Ayah."

Namun satu suara Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata mematung, menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hampir melewati pintu kamar yang sudah ia buka.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata semakin membeku karena suara dingin itu, sementara cairan bening siap tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pada keinginan Ayah dan Ibu, maupun keinginan orangtua Hinata yang menjadi sahabat kalian itu."

Hinata menutup kedua mata. Tanpa sadar meremas kuat ujung kemeja hitam berukuran besar yang kini ia kenakan.

"Karena ada wanita yang ingin kunikahi, dan wanita itu sekarang sedang ada di sini. Bersamaku."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Keterpanaan kontan menyergap Hinata di tengah badai tangisnya. Dengan napas tertahan, Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya sekejap tadi berhenti berdetak, kemudian berubah menjadi degup kencang yang membuatnya nyeri.

Tak tahan lagi, Hinata pun memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali menghadap Sasuke, dan didapatinya pria itu kini menatapnya, dengan sorot terkejut di sepasang mata oniks.

"Sial! Kenapa kau justru menangis?" tuntut Sasuke tajam setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah.

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat!" Hinata spontan berbisik lirih ketika melihat Sasuke yang berniat mendekatinya. Sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, Hinata kemudian berucap datar, "Dan berhentilah menggodaku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke tampak menggelap dingin, selagi ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melempar ponselnya ke dinding. "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kalau memang tidak, apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tadi pada ayahmu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkata …," Hinata menggantung ledakan amarahnya sesaat, "… ingin menikah denganku setelah membatalkan pertunangan kita, hah?"

Bibir Sasuke berdesis pelan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara tajam, "Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita karena aku memang masih tidak menyukai perjodohan konyol yang diam-diam orangtua kita rencanakan ini, selain karena aku memang ingin menepati janjiku padamu, Hinata. Dan aku ingin menikahimu karena aku—" Sasuke terpaku sejenak, kemudian membuang muka. " _Damn it_!"

Hinata mengerjap kaget. Tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke mendesah kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak merah di pipinya, lalu memilih beranjak menuju meja dekat jendela. Diambilnya cangkir kopi dan menyesap sedikit isinya. Lagi, suara desis bibir Sasuke terdengar kesal. "Kopi biasanya selalu membuatku waras. Tapi tidak dengan kopi ini." Sasuke berbalik memandang Hinata dengan sorot menuntut. "Tidak dengan kopi buatanmu, kau tahu? Sebenarnya apa yang kaumasukan ke dalam setiap kopi yang kau buat, hah, Barista amatir?"

"Aku hanya membuat kopi seperti yang diajarkan Neji- _nii_ padaku," Hinata langsung menyahut jengkel dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Tidak suka Sasuke meremehkan hasil didikan kakak sepupunya yang merupakan seorang barista handal. "Dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu mengatakan kopiku bisa membuatmu tidak waras. Apa karena itu juga kau selalu mengumpat setiap kali meminum kopi buatanku? Kalau kau memang tidak suka, kenapa kau tetap saja menyuruhku membuatkanmu kopi? Kalau juga memang menurutmu tidak enak, kenapa masih saja kau meminumnya, huh?"

Sasuke sejenak menengadahkan kepala, ingin melontarkan tawa keheranan. Alih-alih ia hanya mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kopi buatanmu tidak enak. Justru kopi buatanmu adalah kopi terenak yang pernah kuminum, kau tahu? Padahal yang kau buat hanya kopi hitam biasa. Dan … aku mengumpat karena aku kesal kau bisa membuat kopi seenak ini. Terlalu kesal karena kopi buatanmu justru semakin membuatku kecanduan dan merasa tidak waras, hingga membuatku—demi Tuhan—ingin melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tidak sudi kulakukan."

Lagi, pernyataan Sasuke membuat Hinata terpaku kaku. "Mak-maksudmu menjalani ikatan yang serius dengan orang lain? Menjalani pernikahan?" tanya Hinata kemudian dengan nada tercengang. "Jadi kau, Uchiha Sasuke, mau menikah denganku hanya karena kopiku?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku gila, tapi memang itu salah satu alasannya," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya sambil menatap hujan di balik pintu balkon. Ponselnya pun sudah Sasuke letakkan di atas meja setelah sebelumnya mematikan fungsi benda itu.

Sesaat, Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih terlalu dibekukan oleh keterperangahan. Namun, dengan senyum yang hanya bermain-main samar di matanya, Hinata lantas kembali bertanya, "Jadi, jika kau mencoba kopi buatan kakak sepupuku, kopi yang sama persis seperti yang diajarkan Neji- _nii_ padaku, kau juga akan berubah pikiran dan mau menikah dengannya? Begitu?"

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Diiringi lirikan tajamnya yang tertuju ke arah Hinata, Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Giginya saling bergemeletuk. "Kau … benar-benar—"

"Apa?" Hinata menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kau bilang alasan kau ingin menikah denganku adalah karena kopi biasa buatanku—yang asal kau tahu saja rasa kopi itu sama persis dengan rasa kopi buatan Neji- _nii_ karena dia yang mengajarkannya langsung padaku. Jadi tidak salah kan aku berpikir kau akan mau menikah dengan Neji- _nii_ jika kau mencoba untuk mencicipi kopi buatannya?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum berdesis sengit, "Kau tahu pasti bukan itu maksudku. Dan alasannya juga bukan hanya karena kopimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Lalu," Hinata bertanya dengan seringai menggoda, "alasannya apa lagi, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Senyum di mata Hinata yang baru Sasuke sadari, juga kehadiran seringai wanita itu, membuat Sasuke akhirnya paham. Dan pemahaman itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengumpat, " _Damn you_!"

Gerakan Sasuke begitu cepat, namun otak Hinata langsung sigap memerintahkan dirinya untuk berkelit ke salah satu sudut kamar. Sasuke mengertakkan gigi, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Segera ditutupnya pintu itu dan menguncinya.

" _W-what the hell are you doing_ , Uchiha?" Hinata terkesiap menyaksikan tindakan Sasuke itu, terlebih ketika melihat Sasuke membungkuk, melempar kunci pintu kamarnya ke luar melalui celah di bagian bawah pintu. Tanpa sadar Hinata berjalan mundur hingga menyentuh meja tempat Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

Sasuke menegakkan badan, lantas melempar seringai dingin ke arah Hinata. " _Well_ , hanya tidak ingin pencuri kecil sepertimu bisa lolos dari tangkapanku."

"A-aku tidak mencuri kemejamu, ha-hanya meminjamnya," kilah Hinata cepat dan tergeragap.

Sembari memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, Sasuke menggeleng terheran-heran. "Kau mengambilnya tanpa ijinku. Apa menurutmu itu dapat disebut meminjam, huh?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dilihatnya Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekatinya, namun Hinata hanya mampu membeku kaku. Hanya mampu bergeming terpaku. Seakan ada sesuatu yang melekatkan tubuhnya di tempatnya kini berdiri.

Memilih untuk pasrah, Hinata akhirnya menutup kedua mata rapat-rapat. Semakin dekat Hinata merasakan keberadaan Sasuke, semakin kencang pula organ jantung Hinata bergemuruh.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Namun ternyata apa yang Hinata pikirkan tidak terjadi.

Lambat-lambat, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Dan … yang ia dapati justru pemandangan Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Hinata dari bibir cangkir. "Kau kira aku mau melakukan apa, hmm, _Sunny Place_?"

Hinata membelalakkan mata, sementara panas di wajahnya belum juga menghilang. Meski tak melihatnya karena terhalang oleh cangkir kopi, tapi Hinata sangat yakin Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Mengejeknya karena sudah berhasil melakukan _pembalasan_.

Sekilas lirikan mata Hinata tertuju ke pintu kamar Sasuke. Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa keluar, mengingat kunci cadangan kamar pria itu telah ia hilangkan sendiri akibat kecerobohannya ketika beberapa hari yang lalu berjalan-jalan ke luar apartemen.

Masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum pagi datang. Tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata pun mendengus pelan. Kemudian Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju ranjang Sasuke. Sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mata pria Uchiha itu, Hinata merangkak ke atas ranjang bagian kiri.

Sebuah guling lantas Hinata letakkan di tengah-tengah ranjang, sebelum akhirnya memilih berbaring memunggungi Sasuke. Masih tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hinata memejamkan mata.

Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Mendadak saja Hinata merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, membuat Hinata seketika kesulitan bernapas. "A-asal kau tidak lupa, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Hinata kemudian, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup, "aku belum mengatakan kalau aku juga mau menikah denganmu. Jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu."

" _Shut up_ ," Sasuke bergumam datar dan samar. " _Just shut the hell up and sleep_."

Hinata merengut kecil, tapi di saat bersamaan ia justru juga ingin tersenyum. " _Then tell me the magic words first_!" tuntut Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang juga, aku tidak menjamin masih bisa menahan diri dan tidak melakukan lebih dari yang kulakukan sekarang, Hinata."

Dan pernyataan itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata kembali menutup mata dan mulutnya.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

"Demi Tuhan, Karin! Katakan kau hanya sedang bercanda!"

Sasuke langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan itu, kemudian meringis ketika merasakan pusing di kepalanya, mengingat ia baru bisa memejamkan mata setelah satu jam hanya bisa mengamati Hinata yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah balkon di luar kamarnya yang menjadi tempat asal suara itu, dan mendapati Hinata sejenak menatapnya dengan raut cemas. Ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali. Kumohon, tetaplah coba untuk mencarinya."

Sasuke mengernyit waspada, lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak mendekati Hinata yang berjalan memasuki kamar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "A-aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang. Sekarang juga."

Melihat gemetar kecil mulai melingkupi Hinata, tanpa berpikir Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Sasuke lagi. "Katakan atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Sambil menahan tangisan, Hinata menekan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Ta-tadi Karin meneleponku. Dia dan Ino- _nee_ kemarin sedang mengunjungi pameran foto, dan … dan tiba-tiba Ino- _nee_ menghilang saat alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Karin mengira Ino- _nee_ pergi dengan seseorang, tapi sampai sekarang ternyata dia tidak kembali ke apartemen dan ponselnya juga masih tidak aktif." Suara Hinata semakin tercekat. "Ino- _nee_ pernah diculik ketika dia masih kecil."

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Hinata dengan bisikan lirih, hampir tak didengar oleh Sasuke. Kedua netra Sasuke langsung terpejam rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. " _Damn_! _Damn_! _Damn_!" umpatnya pelan di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk. Sasuke mengurai pelukannya, beralih menangkup wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya mata Hinata lekat-lekat. "Dia baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Hinata kembali menggeleng lemah. "A-aku harus pulang. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan pulang," desis Sasuke tajam dengan kedua tangan yang kini mencengkeram ringan pundak Hinata. "Tidak sekarang. Dengar, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kubilang dia baik-baik saja. Ino sekarang berada di rumahnya sendiri."

Bola mata Hinata melebar. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendesah kasar. _Sial! Seharusnya aku mengatakannya langsung tadi malam!_

Sesaat Sasuke hanya merenung, hingga akhirnya ia berjalan cepat menuju meja dan menyambar ponselnya. Ketika kembali mengaktifkan benda itu, Sasuke mendapatkan banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan segera menghubungi seseorang yang ada dalam daftar kontaknya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Hinata dan jelaskan sendiri padanya apa yang kaulakukan pada Yamanaka Ino-mu itu sejelas-jelasnya sampai Hinata tidak khawatir lagi," Sasuke langsung menyemburkan kekesalannya di detik pertama seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya, tanpa berniat mengawalinya dengan sapaan. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mendekati Hinata dan memberikan ponselnya pada wanita itu.

Mata Hinata mengedip dalam kebingungan, lalu percikan rasa kesal mulai bermunculan di kedua mutiaranya ketika satu pemahaman akhirnya hadir di benaknya. Hinata segera mengambil ponsel Sasuke dari tangan pria itu, dan ketika Hinata membaca ID yang tertera di layar ponsel, tubuh Hinata seketika membeku kaget.

Sasuke menunggu reaksi Hinata dalam ketegangan. Ketika dilihatnya Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, Sasuke tidak menemukan apa-apa di kedua mata Hinata, selain kilau ketidakpercayaan dan … kebahagiaan?

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

"Jadi … kau pulang lebih cepat kemarin hanya untuk memberitahuku soal rencana 'penculikan' Ino- _nee_?" tanya Hinata setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersedekap dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding.

Sasuke mendengus samar. Matanya mendelik kesal saat menerima ponselnya kembali. "Kalau saja kau mengaktifkan ponsel sialanmu itu, aku tidak perlu menerobos hujan untuk kembali kemari."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali."

Sial! Memang benar. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya. Kalaupun misalkan tadi malam ponsel Hinata masih aktif dan membuatnya bisa menghubungi wanita itu, Sasuke tetap akan menemui Hinata di Dublin, bahkan meski harus meninggalkan rapat penting yang sedang ia lakukan di Kinsale.

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan nada menuntut.

 _Karena aku takut menghadapi fakta kau tidak akan pernah menghubungiku selama kau pergi, sementara di sini aku satu-satunya yang menjadi bodoh dan sinting karena begitu merindukanmu._

Alih-alih menyuarakan pikirannya itu keras-keras, Hinata menghindari tatapan nyalang Sasuke dan mengedikkan bahu dengan gestur tak peduli. "Hanya sedang ingin." Dengan mata melotot ke arah pintu kamar, Hinata bertolak pinggang. "Jadi sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di sini?"

Sinar mata Sasuke perlahan meredup, selagi dengusan dingin mencelat dari bibirnya. "Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak betah?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, lalu dialihkannya pandangan ke arah sepasang jelaga es yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Aku butuh kopiku. Memang kau tidak?"

Giliran Sasuke yang bergeming. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya ke arah Hinata.

Spontan Hinata menangkap benda yang tampak berkilat itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar setelah dengan jelas mengetahui identitas benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Sambil menopang pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, Hinata menunjukkan kehadiran benda itu di antara jarinya untuk menuntut penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan seringai. Tanpa berniat menjelaskan, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan memutar tubuh wanita itu hingga membelakanginya. "Aku akan menunggu di sini," bisik Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih memegang bahu Hinata. Bibirnya melekat di belakang kepala wanita itu, tak mampu menahan diri untuk menciumnya dengan ringan. Lantas didorongnya Hinata dengan lembut menuju pintu kamar.

Hinata berkedip, kemudian mendengus kesal, mencoba menyamarkan napas gugupnya. Diulurkannya benda mungil yang ada di tangannya ke lubang kunci, sementara membuat catatan kecil di kepalanya untuk segera memberi kabar pada Karin mengenai keberadaan Ino.

Ketika terdengar bunyi 'klik', tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan sesuatu yang lain. Ada beberapa pesan penting yang tadi masuk ke ponselnya.

Karena ingin memastikan lagi bahwa keberadaan Sasuke di sini adalah nyata, benar-benar bukan hanya sekadar mimpi atau halusinasi, Hinata berbalik badan dan mengangkat wajah untuk memandang pria itu. "Cobalah telepon ibumu, Sasuke, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kopimu."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Sasuke berkacak pinggang dengan kening berkerut. Rambutnya masih tampak sedikit lembab setelah mandi tadi. Dengan tatapan waswas, Sasuke memandang ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas.

Lalu mendadak saja ponsel itu bergetar, membuat Sasuke sontak terkejut ngeri. Tersadar oleh kekonyolannya sendiri, Sasuke berdeham pelan lalu berjalan mengambil ponselnya. Dengusan geli pun muncul dari bibir Sasuke ketika melihat identitas dari sang pengirim pesan.

 _Sunny Place_.

 _Aku tahu kau belum menelepon ibumu. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Jika lima detik setelah kau membaca pesanku ini kau tidak segera menjelaskan segalanya pada Bibi Mikoto, tidak akan ada kopi untukmu, Tuan Arsitek. Juga sandwich tomat kesukaanmu._

Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk telinganya menangkap suara merdu namun bernada tuntutan.

" _Kenapa kau justru meneleponku_?"

 _Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, Bodoh_. _"_ Jangan banyak berkomentar. Cepatlah pergi ke dapur dan buatkan sarapan untukku, _"_ Sasuke menyahut ketus.

" _Tapi_ — _"_

"Aku akan menelepon ibuku," sela Sasuke tegas, namun tenang. "Sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan lebih lama lagi membiarkannya berpikir kalau wanita yang ingin kunikahi itu bukan kau, _Sunny Place._ "

Klik. Sasuke langsung memutuskan pembicaraan. Segera Sasuke beralih menghubungi nomor ibunya. Ketika hubungan telepon sudah tersambung, alih-alih mendengar suara lembut khas sang ibu, justru tak terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana. Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga.

Well _, Sasuke, selamat. Kau berhasil membuat malaikat berhati hangat berubah menjadi iblis berhati dingin_.

"Halo," sapa Sasuke kemudian, berusaha membuat suaranya tetap terdengar tenang dan terkendali.

Setelah kesenyapan yang mampu membuat bulu romanya berdiri, Sasuke akhirnya mendengar suara ibunya. " _Jadi?_ "

"Wanita itu Hinata, Ibu. Bukan wanita lain," Sasuke menjawab mantap, lalu menghela napas. "Maaf. Aku tidak berniat mempermainkan kalian. Hanya saja … saat itu aku sedang kesal."

" _Karena?_ "

Sasuke memberengut kecil. "Karena Hinata mengira aku hanya menggodanya. Dia pikir aku tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, sama seperti yang sebelumnya juga aku duga," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada kesal, lantas ia terdiam. Merasa tiba-tiba gusar sekaligus malu, sejurus kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya.

" _Lanjutkan_."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mendengus. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk menceritakan saja apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Singkat dan tidak secara keseluruhan. Hanya sampai ketika Sasuke mengakhiri teleponnya dengan sang ayah.

"Jadi begitulah. Pertunangan kami atas dasar perjodohan dari kalian sekarang sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

Sasuke mengernyit, teringat ketika dua minggu lalu ibunya menelepon untuk meminta Sasuke menjemput seorang wanita di Dublin Airport, ditambah memberitahu Sasuke kalau ternyata orangtuanya dan orangtua wanita itu sudah menjodohkan mereka berdua.

 _Hell_ , saat itu Sasuke memang merasa seakan sedang bermimpi buruk! Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk! Membuatnya amat sangat marah hingga berniat langsung mencekik wanita itu jika ia sudah bertemu dengannya.

Namun sejak detik pertama Sasuke melihat Hyuuga Hinata di Dublin Airport, tanpa benar-benar Sasuke mengerti alasannya, wanita yang sebelumnya ia anggap sebagai _walking nightmare_ -nya itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang … Sasuke rasa sudah begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Membuat Sasuke merasa memiliki kebutuhan tak masuk akal untuk _memeluk_ Hinata saat itu juga.

Butuh pengendalian diri besar bagi Sasuke agar tidak merealisasikannya. Oh, tentu saja Sasuke merasa cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat dirinya tampak konyol dan bodoh karena memeluk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Sasuke menganggap saat itu ia hanya sedang tidak waras karena belum mendapatkan asupan kopi di pagi hari.

" _Dan hubungan kalian sekarang_?"

Sasuke tak bisa mencegah bibirnya tersenyum. "Setelah proyekku di sini selesai, Ibu bisa menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kami bersama ibu Hinata."

" _Bukankah itu terlalu lama_? _Kenapa tidak secepatnya_?"

"Karena, Ibu," sahut Sasuke sambil menahan kejengkelannya, "kau harus terlebih dahulu menyiapkan pernikahan putra sulungmu."

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya suara Uchiha Mikoto berubah semakin riang.

" _Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah …. Ah. Lebih baik Ibu menelepon kakakmu sekarang."_

"Tunggu, Ibu," sela Sasuke cepat. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Dan kenapa juga hanya aku saja yang kalian berdua jodohkan? Bukankah _Baka-Aniki_ juga terlihat tidak ingin menikah?"

" _Yah_. _Karena kasusmu sedikit berbeda dengan kakakmu. Tapi_ _tanpa perlu kami jodohkan pun sebenarnya Ibu yakin kau akan kembali jatuh cinta setelah akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Karena, Sasuke, kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada Hinata sebelumnya, ketika Hinata hanyalah seorang bayi mungil._ "

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, memandang garang Hinata yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua cangkir kopi hitam dan beberapa _sandwich_. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke membiarkan Hinata masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, huh?" tanya Hinata heran sembari membawa sarapan mereka menuju meja di balkon.

"Kenapa kau tidak lagi memakai kemejaku?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Tangannya bersedekap. Netranya berkilat tajam.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku harus menggantinya, Tuan Arsitek yang Jenius. Aku harus mandi pagi, kalau kau lupa. Dan aku tidak mungkin memakai lagi kemejamu yang semalam kugunakan untuk tidur."

Sesaat, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening. Lalu langkah kakinya bergerak menuju lemari, mengambil salah satu koleksi kemeja hitamnya, dan membawanya ke balkon. "Pakai," perintah Sasuke seraya menyerahkan benda itu pada Hinata.

Terkejut, Hinata yang baru saja ingin meminum kopinya, hanya bisa menganga tak mengerti. " _What_?"

"Berhenti memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, dan cepatlah pakai kemeja ini," Sasuke berdesis tak sabar, lalu alisnya membusur naik, di atas mata oniks yang menyiratkan senyum menantang. "Atau aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu tentang fakta yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

Hinata mengerjap cepat. Sejenak ia terdiam, lalu bangkit berdiri setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. Disambarnya kemeja di tangan Sasuke. Diiringi rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam detak jantungnya, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Sasuke.

Sambil menyeringai kecil, Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya, kemudian mulai meminumnya dengan tubuh bersandar pada pagar balkon. Sepasang mata Sasuke menyorot bahagia, menikmati pemandangan kota Dublin dalam keterdiaman. Jejak-jejak air sisa hujan semalam masih tampak membasahi ibu kota Irlandia tersebut.

Saat didengarnya suara langkah mendekat, seketika Sasuke memutar tubuh. Dilihatnya Hinata berjalan, dengan kemeja hitam miliknya yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungil Hinata, dipadankan dengan celana _khaki_ yang membalut tungkai kaki wanita itu hingga mencapai betis. Rambut panjang Hinata yang diikat _pony tail_ tampak berayun-ayun pelan.

Netra Hinata menyipit kesal. "Puas?"

"Sangat," sahut Sasuke dari balik cangkir kopi yang menghalangi senyumnya dari pandangan Hinata. Entah mengapa, ada kesenangan tersendiri dalam diri Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata memakai kemeja hitam miliknya, yang dirasakan Sasuke pertama kali tadi malam.

"Lalu apa fakta yang ingin kaubicarakan itu?" tanya Hinata setelah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Nanti." Sasuke meraih satu _sandwich_ tomat. "Kau sarapan dulu."

Rengutan terbentuk kecil di bibir Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hinata duduk di kursi dan meminum kopinya. Mulai dinikmatinya _sandwich_ stroberi kesukaannya, namun tatapan mata Sasuke padanya, tatapan yang seolah melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah membuat pria itu bosan, membuat kegugupan Hinata meningkat, bahkan ia mulai merasa kesulitan untuk menelan makanannya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke," desis Hinata saat cairan hitam kopinya telah melancarkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

"Hmm? Memandangmu seperti apa?" Sasuke bertanya santai, pura-pura tidak mengerti, lalu kembali menggigit _sandwich_ tomatnya, masih dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pagar balkon.

Hinata mendengus keki. Dipalingkannya wajah yang terasa memanas.

Tidak seperti dua minggu sebelumnya, sejak tadi malam, Hinata bisa melihat banyak ekspresi menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Tidak selalu kentara, tapi Hinata masih bisa melihatnya. Bisa merasakannya. Dan mengingat fakta itu membuat Hinata kembali merasa yang terjadi sejak tadi malam hingga kini … hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku ternyata pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu ketika kau masih bayi."

Spontan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, mendongak dengan wajah yang menyiratkan raut keterkejutan. Denyut jantungnya sejenak berhenti. Deru napasnya sekejap menghilang.

"Pertemuan pertama kita bukan di bandara," lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan senyum di matanya, "tapi di sebuah rumah sakit, saat aku menemani ibuku yang mengunjungi ibumu yang baru melahirkanmu." Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, meminum kopinya sambil menggeleng-geleng takjub. "Dan saat melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya, ibuku berkata aku seperti baru saja melihat harta karun."

Hinata masih membisu dalam ketegangan. Dalam ketidakpercayaan. Dalam keterperangahan yang membuatnya sekali lagi kesulitan menghirup oksigen.

"Tapi sayangnya, ayahmu yang sangat protektif itu tidak ingin aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Tidak ingin putrinya lebih dekat dengan laki-laki lain, selain dari pihak keluarga kalian. Tidak sampai kau berumur 23 tahun." Sasuke mengernyit, kembali merasa jengkel dengan fakta kalau ia ternyata telah berpisah dengan Hinata selama itu. "Kau dan keluargamu akhirnya pindah ke luar negeri saat kau masih berumur beberapa minggu, selain memang karena ada kepentingan pekerjaan ayahmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingat keberadaanku setelah itu?" satu tanya kontan mencelat dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Saat itu aku masih berumur empat tahun, Bodoh. Belum mengerti apa-apa, hanya ibu kita saja yang memahaminya. Ayahmu menjauhkanmu dariku, sedangkan ayahku juga menginginkanku untuk lebih mementingkan pendidikan, apalagi aku juga tidak ingin kalah dari kakakku."

"Lantas, kenapa mereka juga tidak memberi tahu kita sebelum kita bertemu dua minggu yang lalu? Atau saat aku sudah berumur 23 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini kekesalan dan kebingungan mendominasi emosinya. Cangkir kopinya telah ia letakkan di atas meja. Sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan mengerutkan kening, Hinata melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa juga justru memberi tahu kita kalau kita dijodohkan?"

"Keinginanmu pergi berlibur ke Dublin, sekaligus untuk observasi bahan materi novelmu, itu dianggap sebagai sebuah pertanda oleh ibumu. Ibu kita," Sasuke menjawab dengan lengkungan senyum gusar bercampur geli. "Tanpa perlu memberi tahu tentang pertemuan pertama kita, mereka langsung yakin begitu saja kalau aku akan tertarik lagi denganmu, kalau kau juga akan tertarik padaku, meskipun tahu kalau kita berdua sama-sama memiliki keengganan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius, terutama aku. Selain itu, dengan mengatakan kalau kita dijodohkan, mau tidak mau kau jadi harus tinggal denganku selama di sini, dan mau tidak mau aku juga harus menjagamu."

Hinata mendenguskan tawa keheranan. "Oh, _God_."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Tapi ternyata ayahmu tidak menghalangi rencana mereka, justru berbalik menjadi sangat setuju, termasuk ayahku. Ayahmu juga tidak ingin membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri saja di sini."

"Lalu …," Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput lagi cairan pekat berwarna hitam di cangkirnya, "… apa hanya itu semua yang kausebut sebagai fakta yang akan membuatku bahagia?"

Membeku dengan bahu tegang, Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Hanya menatap Hinata dengan sorot yang tak mampu wanita itu terka maknanya. "Kemari," ucap Sasuke kemudian, selagi tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur ke arah Hinata.

Alis Hinata terangkat kaget. Hanya sekejap Hinata bergeming, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ketika diterimanya uluran tangan Sasuke, di detik itu juga Hinata merasakan Sasuke menariknya lembut, beralih melingkari satu tangannya itu pada pinggang Hinata.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun," ucap Sasuke rendah, dengan fokus tatapan tertuju pada _lilac_ di kedua netra Hinata. "Selama itu aku tidak bersamamu. Dan itu menjadi fakta yang paling tidak kusuka dari semua yang sudah diceritakan oleh ibuku." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas pagar balkon. Kali ini dipeluknya pinggang Hinata dengan kedua lengan, menarik wanita Hyuuga itu semakin melekat dengan tubuhnya. "Apa kau tahu cara untuk menebus semua waktu itu, hmm?" Sasuke bertanya dalam bisikan.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ringan bahu Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Tak bisa bersuara. Juga berpikir. Otaknya seakan tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik dan benar.

Seringai Sasuke melengkung kecil, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak ke kantong celananya, merogoh sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkannya. Kotak kecil itu lantas Sasuke buka, tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Ribuan sengatan rasa terpana sontak menyerang Hinata, hingga nyaris membuatnya seakan merasa setiap sel di keseluruhan tubuhnya lumpuh total. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu alasan yang membuat Hinata mampu untuk tetap berdiri.

Dengan napas tercekat, Hinata kemudian berdesis garang, "Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang berani membangunkanku dari mimpi ini, aku akan mencekiknya sampai mati."

Kekehan langka Sasuke mengalun pendek. Diambilnya sebuah cincin dari dalam kotak berbalut beludru merah di tangannya, kemudian memberikan kotak itu pada Hinata untuk dipegang oleh wanita itu.

Hinata menahan napas gemetar, ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya, lalu memasangkan cincin berukir itu di pangkal jari manis Hinata, dengan ukiran tipis berbentuk simbol hati menghadap keluar tangannya. Hal yang sama lantas Hinata lakukan pada jemari kiri Sasuke.

Ada senyum bahagia di bibir Hinata, juga di sepasang manik sewarna bunga _lilac_ kesukaan Sasuke, senyum yang membuat Sasuke kembali mengelilingi pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan, membuat Sasuke membungkuk rendah dengan tangan lainnya yang menggenggam bagian belakang leher Hinata, dan … membuat Sasuke menyentuh senyum itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dalam ciuman lembut.

Hanya beberapa detik. Hanya sekejap mata yang terasa selamanya.

Lalu perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, kini mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang tampak masih diterjang gelombang keterpanaan, membuat wanita itu hanya bisa mematung dalam beku kesima. Hanya bisa terpaku dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Seraya tersenyum samar, wajah Sasuke kembali mendekati wajah Hinata, kali ini menyapukan kecupan manis pada kening Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni. Dan bibir Sasuke kemudian berucap lambat serta lembut, " _I love you, Sunny Place_."

 _Finally! The magic words!_

Napas Hinata pun semakin tercekat. Sekali, matanya berkedip cepat. " _Well, I love you too, then_."

Mendengar suara parau Hinata, Sasuke segera menangkup pipi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, sebelum kemudian beringsut hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. " _No. Don't_ ," bisik Sasuke, sembari menyeka cairan bening yang terbit di ujung mata Hinata.

" _I'm okay_." Hinata menggeleng, beriringan dengan tawa seraknya berkumandang lemah. " _J-just_ …. _I'm just too damn happy right now_." Lalu dipeluknya leher Sasuke, menumpukan dagunya di pundak pria _raven_ itu. Netra Hinata yang terasa panas oleh kabut keharuan terpejam rapat.

Dengan bibir yang ikut tersungging bahagia, Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, melingkari pinggang Hinata dalam dekapan erat kedua lengannya. Wajahnya tenggelam di surai indigo sang Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hmm?"

Hinata membuka kelopak mata, mengangkat tangan kiri agar bisa memandang cincin perak di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin tradisional khas Irlandia, dengan ukiran unik berupa dua tangan yang menggenggam hati yang bermahkota. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku menginginkan cincin _Claddagh_?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. "Dan kenapa juga kau bisa tahu begitu tepat ukuran jari manisku?" Mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk pelan, kontan saja Hinata mengurai pelukannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alis. " _Well_?"

Tak ingin Hinata lebih lama melihat pipinya yang memerah, Sasuke langsung meraih cangkir kopinya. "Aku hanya menebak," jawab Sasuke cepat seraya berjalan menuju kursi lalu mendudukinya.

Hinata memutar tubuh, memandang Sasuke dengan mata memicing penuh kecurigaan. "Pembohong!" Hinata berdesis. Tangannya berkacak di pinggang.

Sasuke meminum sisa kopinya hingga tandas, lantas berbicara dengan bibir tersembunyi di balik cangkir, "Aku benar-benar hanya menebak, Bodoh."

"Aku tidak percaya sama sekali," timpal Hinata sengit. Punggungnya bersandar di balkon, sementara tangannya bersedekap. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kopimu lagi, Tuan Arsitek."

Kerutan seketika muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Hanya sekilas, namun Hinata masih bisa menangkapnya.

Hinata menahan seringai. _Gotcha_!

Suara dengusan Sasuke kemudian terdengar samar. "Baiklah, baiklah." Diletakkannya kopi di atas meja, lalu menumpu ujung siku kanannya di atas paha sembari bertopang dagu. Bibir Sasuke kini tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya. Wajah Sasuke pun berpaling dari Hinata, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan wanita itu. "Aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolanmu di telepon dengan Ino seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya dalam gumaman rendah. "Dari sana aku tahu kalau ternyata jika sudah tiba waktunya kau ingin dan siap untuk menikah, kau sangat berharap dilamar dengan cincin _Claddagh_."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. Yeah. Hinata memang menginginkan cincin _Claddagh_ setelah melakukan observasi di Dublin untuk novelnya. Alih-alih langsung berkomentar, Hinata memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke lanjut bersuara.

"Dan …," Sasuke sejenak terdiam untuk berdeham kaku, "… soal ukuran cincinmu. Sebelum pergi ke Kinsale, aku … _well_ , diam-diam ke kamarmu saat kau di dapur, dan meminjam untuk sementara cincin yang biasa kau pakai untuk _mengusir_ laki-laki yang ingin mendekatimu."

"Meminjam?" Dengusan tawa Hinata terlantun geli. "Ha! Ternyata kau juga seorang pencuri, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mmm. Mmm," gumam Sasuke datar sembari memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau mau berkata apa."

"Dasar! Kupikir aku yang lupa meletakkannya di mana. Lalu di mana cincin itu sekarang?"

"Sudah kubuang," sahut Sasuke dengan bahu terangkat sekilas. "Lagipula kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kau sudah memiliki cincin dariku."

"Hei, hei, cincin itu bukan cincin yang murah, kau tahu?" Lavender Hinata membola kaget. "Padahal aku ingin menjualnya lagi."

Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, sontak bibir Sasuke menggetarkan tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Bodoh. Aku masih menyimpannya di dompetku," ungkap Sasuke, membuat Hinata langsung merengut. Seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya dua kali.

Masih dengan kerucut di bibirnya, Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Disandarkannya satu sisi kepalanya di dada Sasuke, kini mendengar detak jantung pria itu dengan senyum terkembang bahagia.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala tunangannya itu. "Aku harus kembali lagi ke Kinsale," ucap Sasuke pelan setelah hanya membisu beberapa saat. "Masih ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri siang nanti."

Sejurus kening Hinata membentuk lipatan dalam. Sasuke memang seharusnya berada di kota itu selama lima hari. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi di sini?"

"Ck. Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Kepala Hinata menjauh dari dada Sasuke. "Di sana ada gelateria yang menjual _gelato_ yang lebih enak dari _gelato_ yang ada di Dublin, tidak?" tanya Hinata. Rasa penasaran berkilat-kilat di sepasang mata bulannya ketika menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. " _Maybe_."

"Hmm. _Just maybe_?" Hinata bergumam sambil mengelus dagunya dengan gestur seolah sedang berpikir. Lalu Hinata mengangguk mantap. " _I'll rather stay here then_."

Terperangah sekaligus jengkel, sorot mata Sasuke langsung menajam. " _Like hell I let you do that_."

Dan kekehan Hinata pun mengalun tanpa suara. " _Okay, okay_. _I'll go with you. But_ …," Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengelilingi leher Sasuke dengan lengannya, lantas lanjut berbisik dengan bibir mereka yang hampir saling bersentuhan, "… _say the magic words first_."

" _Damn_!" Sasuke menyeringai kesal. " _I bloody love you, Sunny Place_."

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Akhirnya yang ini juga selesai!**

 **Kaya fanfic Ineffable, fanfic ini juga selesai dalam waktu hampir dua tahun. Senangnya ada satu fanfic lagi yang aku anggurin bisa selesai. Buat yang pengen baca prekuel Gelato, semoga terhibur dengan cerita awal mula hubungan our lovely SasuHina ini. Hmm. Mungkin bakalan ada sekuel pas mereka di Kinsale, yang timeline-nya sebelum Gelato. Tapi gak tahu kapan bisa dibuat.**

 **Fanfic ini juga punya beberapa kesamaan dengan fanfic Kotak Putih Berpita Ungu, karena emang ide buat fanfic yang itu juga aku dapetnya dari fanfic ini. Shishishi~**

 **Terus yang persoalan 'penculikan' Ino, abaikan aja dulu (*pletak*), karena sebenernya dulu niat awalnya ini mau dibuat trilogi untuk SasuHina, ItaIno dan NejiKarin, tapi kayanya kemungkinan besar belum bisa diwujudkan. Masih stuck cuman bisa bikin fanfic dengan main pairing SasuHina doang.**

 **Dan maaf buat review-review yang belum sempet aku bales, kuota kalong lagi sekarat. Gak bisa lama-lama begadang juga. *sigh***

 **Oke. Setelah dibaca-baca lagi, ternyata masih nemu typo, dan ternyata juga ada kesalahan di salah satu percakapan bahasa Inggrisnya. Maaf. Bahasa Inggris masih payah, apalagi soal tenses, tapi malah nekad make bahasa gado-gado di fanfic ini. *kicked* Tapi udah aku edit kok. Kalau ternyata ada kesalahan lagi, tolong dimaklumi dan diberi tahu. XD**

 **Akhir kata ….**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
